


Ever After

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed, Ever After (1998)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with the movie Ever After, with old!Leo and Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to AC: Brotherhood, canon-accurate only up to Assassin's Creed 2. Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1439433#t1439433

“Still trying to play matchmaker?”

Leonardo turned away from the elegant masquerade, regarding the masked assassin with a smile.  Ezio’s beard had gone grey and then white, and wrinkles lined his face, but Leonardo thought him still as handsome as ever.  “Call me a sentimental old fool, but knowing what it is to have found you and shared a lifetime together, I want to bring that same happiness to others where I can.”

“Because a life without love is no life at all, si?” Ezio smiled.  “I liked that.  You would not be the man you are if you felt any differently.”

“Eavesdropping, were you?  Somehow I can’t say I’m surprised.  Come to think of it, I don’t recall you being invited to this particular masque at all.”

Despite the years, Ezio’s grin had never lost that boyish playfulness.  “I snuck in, of course.  I may be retired, but I’ve still got it.”

“Oh, you still have it, do you?  Is that why you slept right through the Gypsies’ raid on our caravan, causing the very near permanent loss of my greatest masterpiece?”

Ezio grimaced.  “That’s not my fault, you kept me up half the night trying to learn this babbling language.  I miss the days when we kept each other up all night learning a different use of tongues.”

“You are incorrigible,” Leonardo shook his head.  “Speaking of which, don’t think I didn’t notice your shameless flirting with those young women earlier.  Really, Ezio, they could be your daughters - or more likely granddaughters.”

“Eh, life is short, I’ll enjoy it while I can,” Ezio grinned.

“Despite being unable to manage even a basic grasp of your target’s language?”

“It never hurts to try!”

“Ah, why do I put up with you?” Leonardo smiled fondly.

“Because, caro mio, you are my match.”  In the crowd, no one noticed Ezio’s hand slipping into Leonardo’s. “And I am yours.”


End file.
